Thomas
Synposis Thomas & Friends meet' 'The Incredibles 2 resumes where Thomas & Friends meet' 'The Incredibles ends, with the introduction of the villain The Underminer (John Ratzenberger). The Parr family struggles to maintain normal lives while Helen (Holly Hunter), as Elastigirl, continues to fight crime and campaign for the return of "supers"; while Bob (Craig T. Nelson), also known as Mr. Incredible, stays at home caring for their children Violet (Sarah Vowell), Dash (Huck Milner) and Jack-Jack, discovering the baby's secret powers in the process. Also, the Parrs and their ally Frozone (Samuel L. Jackson) find they must battle a new villain, who goes by the name of Screenslaver. Full plot: The film opens with Rick Dicker (Jonathan Banks) interviewing Tony Rydinger (Michael Bird). Tony had just asked out Violet Parr (Sarah Vowell), only for the Underminer (John Ratzenberger) to attack the city of Metroville. As Tony took cover, he noticed The Incredibles - Bob/Mr. Incredible (Craig T. Nelson), Helen/Elastigirl (Holly Hunter), Violet, Dash (Huck Milner), and Jack-Jack - about to spring into action, and he saw Violet take off her mask in a huff after being told to watch Jack-Jack. Dicker then erases Tony's memory. We cut back to the battle with the Underminer as Bob tries to stop the villain from drilling any further into the city. Joining the fight is Lucius Best/Frozone (Samuel L. Jackson). Violet tries to leave Jack-Jack with Dash, but they keep pawning the baby off on one another as they race to help their parents. Bob catches up to the Underminer as he robs the Metroville Bank, leading to them fighting. The Incredibles stop the drill from hitting the town hall, but they are caught and are taken into custody. The cops chew out the Supers for causing damage and letting the Underminer escape. The family is being taken back to their motel by Dicker, who informs them that the Supers Relocation Program is officially shut down because of the incident. Dicker tells Bob that the family can stay at the motel for another two weeks, and they're on their own after that. They later have dinner where Bob and Helen have to explain to the kids that even though they enjoyed fighting crime as a family, it's still illegal for Supers to be doing their jobs in public. Lucius then comes over as Bob and Helen are talking outside, and he tells them about a man he encountered during the Underminer battle, stating that he wants to meet the three of them together and that they should show up in their original superhero costumes. Bob, Helen, and Lucius arrive at DevTech, a company owned by Winston Deavor (Bob Odenkirk), a huge fan of Supers. They are joined by Winston's sister Evelyn (Catherine Keener). Winston explains that their father loved Supers as well, even having a direct line to heroes like Gazerbeam and Fironic. However, after the Supers had to go into hiding, a break-in occurred at their house, and when their father couldn't reach either hero, he was murdered by the criminals, and their mother would pass away months later from heartbreak. Because of this, Winston wants Supers to come back into the spotlight and have the public's perception on them be changed. Evelyn has designed cameras on the Supers' suits to monitor their activities, and the Deavors want Elastigirl to be the face of their movement since she has a better track record with not causing so much destruction during her heroics, to Bob's disappointment. At home, Bob and Helen discuss the mission, with the potential risks involving breaking the law and Helen having to leave her family. Bob then convinces Helen to go through with it so that their kids may be able to have the opportunity to save lives themselves soon enough. Helen then calls Winston and accepts the mission. Winston moves the family into one of his houses and sets Helen up with a motorcycle to go on her mission, leaving Bob to take care of the kids, to his dismay. Helen learns of a potential threat as a new bullet train is being unveiled. Sure enough, the train goes in reverse, and Helen heads off as Elastigirl to save the passengers, the Paw Patrol, the Cooper Gang, Carmelita, Ben, Gwen, Max and Emily following on. She, Carmelita, and Sly make it onto the train and discover that the conductor is under some kind of trance. Helen separates the train cars and manages to stop it from falling off the tracks. When Helen tries to talk to the conductor, he snaps out of his trance, and a message appears on the screen saying "Welcome back, Elastigirl - The Screenslaver". Bob gets a call from Helen, who is excited about her accomplishment, though Bob is both proud and annoyed since he wishes it were him getting the glory. He also has a hard time adjusting to parenting on his own, as Dash needs help with complicated math homework, while Violet is upset because Tony forgot about his date with her. He also tries to get Jack-Jack to fall asleep, but after Bob passes out, Jack-Jack sees a raccoon outside going through the garbage and sees it as an intruder. Jack-Jack utilizes one of his many powers by phasing through the glass before engaging in a brawl with the raccoon. He catches fire, shoots laser beams from his eyes, and morphs into a monster before scaring the raccoon away, and Bob comes out to find him, excited that Jack-Jack has powers. Later on, he decides to familiarize himself with Dash's schoolwork to help him out. Helen goes on a talk show with host Chad Bentley (Adam Gates). Before going on camera, she meets Ambassador Selick (Isabella Rossellini), who expresses her admiration for Elastigirl. As the interview commences, Chad falls under a trance, as does most of the crew. Helen runs out to the choppers that are escorting the Ambassador, and she realizes this is the work of the Screenslaver. She makes her way into the choppers and saves the Ambassador's crew before saving Selick herself as the chopper crashes and burns. At school, Violet tries to talk to Tony, thinking he stood her up because he got freaked out when he saw her in her suit, but he doesn't actually remember her at all. When she mentions this to Bob, he accidentally blurts out that Dicker erased Tony's memory of her. Violet gets angry and renounces superheroism. Bob calls Dicker to see what he knows about Tony to fix things, and Dicker mentions a restaurant Tony's parents own where he works as a waiter. Bob takes the kids there to try and make it up to Violet, but when she sees he's the waiter, she freaks out and squirts water out her nose, humiliating herself and making her more upset at Bob. The Deavors introduce Helen to a group of Supers from across the country, including Voyd (Sophia Bush), a young woman who is a huge fan of Elastigirl and has the power to create portals. There is also Reflux (Paul Eiding), an elderly Super who spews lava; Krushauer (Phil Lamarr), who can compact anything with his powers; and Brick, a huge mutant with brute strength. They also meet the Cooper Ancestors; Salim al-Kupar, Tennessee Kid Cooper, Caveman 'Bob' Cooper, Sir Galleth Cooper, and Rioichi Cooper. Helen then talks to Evelyn about Screenslaver, and, with Bentley's help, she devises a plan to catch the villain by staging another interview and locking onto his signal. Bob continues to get used to Jack-Jack's powers, though the kid proves to be a handful. Jack-Jack manages to teleport through dimensions and can be summoned with cookies, but when he is denied a cookie, he morphs into his monster form. Bob calls Lucius for help, and even he thinks Jack-Jack's powers are freaky. Meanwhile, Dash sees an auction going on from a guy who owns an old high-tech car of Mr. Incredible's, the Incredibile. Bob is annoyed that it's going on sale, as he still has the remote to control it, which he takes out and uses it to activate the car to scare the people on TV. The interview is set up with Sly, Tennessee, Chase, and Helen looking out on a nearby tower to catch Screenslaver. The villain hijacks the interview once again to taunt viewers, but Helen manages to track his location. She stretches herself across the city and goes to an apartment where she finds evidence of his plotting and tech, just before Screenslaver finds her. They fight, and Screenslaver runs after setting a bomb in the apartment. Helen catches him outside and unmasks him, revealing an ordinary pizza delivery guy who doesn't seem to have any memory of what he was doing. The apartment blows up, destroying the evidence. Bob, having not been able to sleep after taking care of the kids, takes Jack-Jack to the home of Edna Mode (Brad Bird). While she is not used to being around kids, she becomes fascinated when she discovers one of Jack-Jack's powers is shapeshifting so that he can take on her appearance. Edna agrees to take care of Jack-Jack and help Bob. While celebrating Helen's success in catching Screenslaver, she notices something odd in a picture of the villain, being that he had a screen with his own image shown from the camera in her own suit. She expresses this concern to Evelyn, just as they look at Screenslaver's mask. Helen pulls out a pair of mind-controlling goggles, and before she can come to a conclusion, Evelyn pushes the goggles onto Helen's face, revealing herself as the villain. Bob visits Edna again to see that she has managed to keep Jack-Jack under control, and she has also made a suit to accommodate all of Jack-Jack's powers. Helen wakes up tied to a chair where she is being super-cooled to prevent her from stretching. She realizes Evelyn was the real Screenslaver, but Evelyn says that she pre-recorded Screenslaver's messages and used the pizza guy as a pawn, stating her friends as The Rough Gang, Penelope, Dr Neo Cortex, Nina Cortex, Frightwig, Steam Smythe, and Sweetie helped her out as well. Her reasoning is because she has a grudge against Supers due to her father's dependency on them instead of finding a hiding spot during the burglary, and she also can't stand the fact that Winston loves them so much as well. She wants Supers to remain illegal. Under Evelyn's control, Helen calls Bob to inform him of some trouble. He calls Lucius to come by and take care of the kids while he goes to investigate, and once again, Lucius's wife Honey (Kimberly Adair Clark) is not happy about him running off. Not long after Bob leaves, Voyd and the other Supers arrive, all being controlled by Evelyn's goggles. Lucius arrives in time to use his freezing powers to fend them off, but they eventually catch him and put the goggles on him. Dash finds the Incredibile's remote and summons it to the house. He and Violet take Jack-Jack and head out of the house before the Supers can get them. They then decide they have to go help their parents, and the car is smart enough to help them out. Bob finds Helen at DevTech, where she kisses him as a distraction to put the mind-control goggles on him. As Winston has organized an event on his yacht where the world leaders will lift the ban on the Supers, Evelyn is using this as an opportunity to turn the world against the Supers once and for all. The kids miss the yacht as it sails away, but the Incredibile is able to ride on the water to catch up to it. They get on the yacht and try to find their parents, just as the hypnotized Supers find them and go after them. At the same time, the world leaders finish signing off on their deal, but as the event is televised, Evelyn uses Bob, Helen, and Lucius to come forward and state their supposed sinister intentions. The kids find their parents as Evelyn makes the Supers steer the yacht toward the city. They manage to get the goggles off their parents and Lucius, who then have to fight the Supers team and get the goggles off them. After seeing that they are no longer under her control, Evelyn grabs Winston and tries to escape on her jet, but he refuses to join her and jumps back onto the ship. Helen goes after Evelyn with Voyd's help while Bob and the others try to stop the yacht from hitting the city. Voyd uses her portal powers to get Helen up to the jet, but Evelyn releases a gas to make Helen loopy before it kills her. Helen grabs a flare gun and blasts Evelyn out of the jet before she takes control of it and steers it into the ocean after ejecting herself. Helen grabs Evelyn, and Voyd manages to help them land back on the yacht. Bob and Lucius then manage to stop the yacht as Lucius creates a wave of snow to slow it down as it comes to a halt. Evelyn is arrested, but Winston thanks Helen for saving her. The world leaders stand by their decision, and a judge lifts the ban on Supers for good. Violet finds Tony at school and formally introduces herself. They go on a date, but with her whole family accompanying them to the movies. As they get to the theater, they see a couple of crooks speeding down the street after an apparent robbery. They drop Tony off as Violet promises to be back soon. The Incredibles then suit up and head off to fight crime as a family once again. Trivia: *Thomas, Percy, James, Edward, Henry, Gordon, Emily, Toby, Bash and Dash, Duck, Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Max Tennyson, Sly Cooper, Bentley, Murray, Salim al-Kupar, Tennessee Kid Cooper, Caveman 'Bob' Cooper, Sir Galleth Cooper, Rioichi Cooper, Carmelita Fox, Crash Bandicoot, Coco Bandicoot, Aku Aku, Spyro, Ryder, Marshall, Rocky, Zuma, Skye, Chase, Rubble, Everest, Tracker, The Rough Gang, Penelope, Dr Neo Cortex, Nina Cortex, Uka Uka, Frightwig, Steam Smythe, and Sweetie appear in this film. *The Rough Gang, Penelope, Dr Neo Cortex, Nina Cortex, Frightwig, Steam Smythe, and Sweetie will be working for Evelyn Deavor/Screenslaver in this film. *The Cooper Ancestors will attack with the Wannabe Supers and be under Evelyn's control, but Bob Cooper isn't affected, because the Screenslaver's goggles have no effect on his primitive caveman mentality. **Also, Crash Bandicoot and Aku Aku will be immune to the Screenslaver's goggles. *The special is dedicated to Bud Luckey, Rick Dicker's voice actor from the first film. * The Dynamite Scene from Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure is referenced. *When James says to Edward and Gordon, 'This isn't the first time a Disney/Pixar character is jealous', he references Woody from the 1995 Disney/Pixar film Toy Story. Songs # My Past is Not Today by Mr Incredible # We Are On Their Side by Helen/Elastigirl, Bob/Mr. Incredible, Sly Cooper, Thomas, Percy, James, Ben Tennyson and Max Tennyson # Determination # The Coolest Thing Ever by Sly Cooper, Ben Tennyson, Gwen Tennyson, Max Tennyson, and Emily # Right Here in Front of Me by Helen/Elastigirl, Bob/Mr. Incredible, the Parr children and the Wannabe Supers, and the Tennyson Trio # Best Years of Our Lives the credits Script Opening: film opens with Rick Dicker turning on an interrogation light. He then sits down. Sat in front of him is Tony Rydinger, Violet Parr's boyfriend from the first film Police Station/The program's been shut down/Dinner in the Motel the police station Aku AKu: Coco, have you tapped into the cameras yet? the Parr family are in an armoured police van, back in their normal clothes. James: That wicked Underminer was so beastly! He nearly scratched my paintwork! Thomas: But, James, you chose fighting him over something you treasure. You did the right thing. James: I know! But still! Henry: But it got us caught! arrive outside the Parr family's new home, the Safari Court Motel. Outside the motel Pool (My Past is Not Today)/Meeting the Deavors/Winston's plan at the Motel pool, Bob and Helen are outside, staring at the stars Paw Patroller pulls up outside the motel and Ryder and the Pups step out Ryder: I just heard what happened. It's such a shame Rick Dicker lost his job over what happened with the Underminer. Thomas: To be honest, Bob, those cops were pretty rough. And Rick was no help at all. Percy: What are we to do now? Toby: I... don't know, Percy. engines sigh Thomas: At least you weren't blamed for wasting a whole load of dynamite, like I was. Helen Parr: Dynamite? Thomas: Well, that happened when the Arlesburgh Harbor branchline was being built. Ryan: Yes. Thomas was in a bit of a fender bender. Helen accepts the job/The Parr Family's New Home Are On Their Side Bob manages the kids/Runaway Hovertrain Jack-Jack vs the Raccoon/Helen calls and Ben are asleep in the yard outside the Parrs' new house. Suddenly, a raccoon snuffles about in the yard, waking Bill. Bill: Ben, you're making noises in your sleep again! Ben: Am not! Bill: Are too! So don't! Jack-Jack is watching a robbery on TV whilst Bob's asleep Robber: Edward: Don't take any notice of him. He's just jealous that he isn't saving the day this time. James: Huh. Edward and Gordon This isn't the first time a Disney/Pixar character is jealous. Bob Parr: from upstairs I AM NOT JEALOUS!!!! and Gordon glare at James James: What? Edward: sighs Gordon: Next time, James, keep your mouth shut about things like that around him. James: Sorry. outside Meeting the Wannabe Supers and the Cooper Ancestors limo is driving alongside DevTech. Operation: Power Cut takes out his BentleyTech Bentley: Ok, eyes front, everyone. It's time to take out the Screenslaver. Thanks to Evelyn, Elastigirl and Chase are now able to track the Screenslaver's position. Once we get him, we'll capture him, and then, Winston will be able to carry out his plan to make supers legal again safely. This is what we'll do: I'll manage the interiew with Chad Brentley, and when the Screenslaver strikes, Sly, you, Chase and Tennessee help Elastigirl chase after him. The rest of us will follow you in the van, and Thomas and Emily will be standing by in case of any emergency. As soon as we find the Screenslaver, Ben Tennyson, you come their way, and help them finish the job, gather what evidence we can, and then we've done it! Alright, Everybody ready? Let's move out! Ben Tennyson: You got it! At the party/Elastigirl discovers the truth/Evelyn's true colours revealed Evelyn reveals her true nature on Supers (Meanwhile, the hypno-goggles Evelyn placed on Helen turns off. Helen wakes up from the trance and finds herself strapped down in a chair. She tries to remove the googles, but it was painful. It turns out that she's also locked inside a subzero computer room. Ben, Gwen, Max, Sly, Bentley, Murray, Carmelita, Chase, Thomas, Coco, and Spyro are tied up also, with switched off hypno-goggles on their eyes.) Evelyn Deavor: I would resist the temptation to stretch. The temperature around you is well below freezing. Try to stretch and you'll break. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: So, you're the Screenslaver. Evelyn Deavor: Yes, and no. Let's just say I created the character and prerecorded the messages. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Does Winston know? Evelyn Deavor: That I'm the Screenslaver? Of course not! Can you imagine what Mr. Free Enterprise would do with my hypnosis technology? Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Worse than what you're doing? Evelyn Deavor: Hey, we're using the technology to destroy people's trust in it like we're using superheroes. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: We're? What do you mean, "we're"? Sweetie: She means us. Chase: That voice is familiar. steps out of the shadows Chase: gasps Sweetie? Sweetie: That's right, Chase. and I brought a few of my... friends in as well. (Moments later, The Rough Gang, Penelope, Dr Neo Cortex, Uka Uka, Nina Cortex, Diesel 10, Sailor John, Vinnie, Frightwig, and Steam Smythe appear, laughing wickedly at Elastigirl and our heroes) Dr Neo Cortex: Long time no see... Elastigirl. Ben Tennyson: Steam Smythe? Murray: Uka Uka? Gwen Tennyson: Frightwig? Thomas: Diesel? Arry? Bert? Vinnie? Sailor John? Diesel 10? Coco Bandicoot: Dr Neo Cortex? Carmelita Fox: Nina Cortex? Bentley: Penelope? Penelope: Yes, that right, Bentley... my ex-boyfriend. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: What? You guys? Why are they here? Evelyn Deavor: I hired them to help me cover my tracks in being the Screenslaver. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: I don't get it. Why would you be working with our friends' worst enemies? Dr Neo Cortex: It's simple really. We made a deal with her. Gwen Tennyson: What? Sweetie: If we cover her true identity as the Screenslaver, she can manipulate people into thinking that supers make others look bad by hacking into the TV screens and hypnotizing them. Murray: Wow. Diesel: (laughs) And it turns out that you've made a terrible mistake, guys. Framing someone who is innocent and had no clue in what was happening. That wasn't a smart thing to do. Max Tennyson: Wait, Who did we put in jail? Vinnie: The pizza delivery guy. Who didja think? Penelope: Looked really handsome when he's not the Screenslaver. Unlike my ex-boyfriend. glares at her Frightwig: He even had the right height and build-up in the muscles. Steam Smythe: And he gave you guys pretty good fight, too. Or we should say, (points to Evelyn) "she" gave you guys a pretty good fight through him. Nina Cortex: Yeah! And for a bunch of gullible heroes like yourself, you all fell for our little decoy. Sailor John: Just like when I trick you into helping me find Captain Calles' treasure. (chuckles) Thomas: But doesn't it bother you all that an innocent man is in jail? Evelyn Deavor: Eh, he was surly. Uka Uka: Yeah, and the pizza was cold, anyway. Steam Smythe: 'And he put ''anchovies on it! He should've known I am allergic to anchovies! gives Steam Smythe strange looks '''Steam Smythe: What? Dr Neo Cortex: Nina Remind me never to invite him to the villains' barbercue. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: (to Evelyn) I counted on you. Evelyn Deavor: That's why you and your friends failed. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: What? All other heroes: What? Evelyn Deavor: Why would you and your friends count on me? Because I built you a bike? and a tracker? Because my brother knows the words to your theme song? We don't know each other! Sly Cooper: But you can count on us anyway, Evelyn. Thomas: That's what friends do. Evelyn Deavor: I'm supposed to aren't I? Because you have some strange abilities and a shiny costume. And because your friends are all different as well, with different abilities of their own. The rest of us are supposed to put our lives into your gloved hands... and paws, and wheels, and whatever. That's what my father believed. When our home was broken into, my mother wanted to hide. Begged my father to use the safe room. But Father insisted they call his superhero friends. He died--pointlessly, stupidly--waiting for heroes to save the day. Thomas: But, Evelyn, I don't understand! I thought you wanted supers to be legal again! Why would you turn your back on them now?! I mean... your brother... Evelyn Deavor: Is a child! Diesel 10: Her brother is nothing more than a stupid, immature child who always has his head in the clouds about superheroes! His goal of helping supers treats humanity’s independence like a mere joke! Who needs superheroes when super villains like Syndrome are so much better? Evelyn Deavor: Yes! He remembers the time when we had parents and superheroes! So, like a child, Winston conflates the two. Mommy and Daddy went away because supers went away. Our sweet parents were fools to put their lives in anybody else's hands! SUPERHEROES KEEP US WEAK! Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Are you gonna kill me? Chase: and us? Sweetie: Nah. Using you all is better. Right, Evelyn? Evelyn Deavor: That's right, Sweetie. You're going to help us make supers illegal forever! (Evelyn activates the remote and places Helen and our heroes under her hypnotic control with the goggles. In doing so, all of the villains laugh evilly) (At the Parrs' new home) Bob Parr: Bash: Who is... Dash: ...Screenslaver? Thomas: We need to figure out why the supers are being controlled. Bob: Look after Jack-Jack. Thomas: But... Timothy: You heard him Thomas. Thomas: Oh, alright. vanishes Thomas: Bust my buffers! How does he keep doing that?! Emily: Jack-Jack! Percy: Here, Jack-Jack! whistles Thomas: Jack-Jack! Come out, come out, wherever you are! reappears Thomas: Don't do that. Percy: Since when he start developing powers? Overhearing the telecast (All of the heroes turn on the speaker) Evelyn Deavor: (background) Go on phase 2. Helen Parr/Elastigirl: Years of mandated hiding and silence has made us bitter! Ben Tennyson: You bring us out into the light only to clean up the messes your lack of discipline creates! Percy: Lack of discipline? Spyro: You made a mistake when you made superheroes illegal! Bob Parr/Mr. Incredible: Your bodies and your character have made you weak! Ryder: Weak? Max Tennyson: Your promises are empty and you will pay for it! Sly Cooper: That is right! You will pay! Pay with your LIVES for what you've done! Bob Cooper: translated 'Pay with your lives?' What does that mean? Thomas: We no longer serve you! Chase: We serve only us! Lucius Best/Frozone: That's right. May the fittest survive! (static) Chad Brentley: Well, we, uh... some very alarming moments there. Before the, uh, technical difficulties, please bare with us. Marshall: Whoa! Did you guys hear that? Everest: Lack of discipline? Weak? May the fittest survive? What in the world are they talking about? Timothy: Guys, don't listen to them. What they're saying isn't true! It's Evelyn! She's the real Screenslaver! She's controlling them with those Hypno-goggles. Rocky: And she hired The Rough Gang, Penelope, Dr Neo Cortex, Uka Uka, Nina Cortex, Vinnie, Frightwig, Steam Smythe, and Sweetie to help her out! Daisy: gasps Oh, those dirty diesels! They'll regret this once we're done with them! Zuma: and the villains as well, don't forget! Ryan: Right, let's go. Bandicoot, Gwen Tennyson, Murray, and Carmelita ambush them Murray: Oh no you don't! Gwen Tennyson: Superheroes will NEVER become legal! Coco Bandicoot: Even if we end a few lives to do it! Freeing the Heroes Emily: '''Spyro! (Ryder soon takes the hypno-goggles off of Spyro's eyes and breaks it, and regains control) '''Spyro: '''What just happened? '''Emily: You were under control by Evelyn! She is the real Screenslaver! Ryder: And she's planning to use the supers to make Winston's boat destroy the city, and make superheroes stay illegal forever! Spyro: We're not letting that happen!